All the right choices
by Girasole
Summary: Lovino just had his heart broken by Gilbert and Antonio is there to comfort him. But what happens when Gilbert realises his mistake and wants Lovino back? Although Antonio isn't about to back down now. This was the last thing Lovino wanted to ever happen.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

"So it's totally cool that I can have him to myself right?" asked an albino male to his friend.

"Yes!"

"Well, I thought he was kind of off limits you know?"

"No, no go on ahead mi amigo it's fine!"

"Alright awesome!" he gave a sigh of relief.

"But if you ever hurt him" his friend pulled out an axe "your head will be mine _entiendes_?"

The albino swallowed and no he wasn't scared at all. Of course he wasn't because that wouldn't be awesome right?

"y-yea sure"

------

He had called it off about two weeks ago. I think. The reason why? I still don't know and that still fucking pisses me off.

"I think we should see other people" he says and it's so cliché that I almost laugh.

"Listen" he continues saying, damn it why doesn't he just leave!? "Your fucking smoking hot don't get me wrong, but I'm interested in somebody else".

He grabs me by the waist pulling me in, making things harder then they already are. I try to pull away, but he doesn't budge. "Let go" I demand, but he only smirks. Damn him. Why the hell did I ever agree to this shit in the first place? He leans in "Let go!" I shout and violently push him away and this makes him stumble. I feel my cheeks flare up and I'm on the verge of tears.

"Go to hell Gilbert" was the last thing I ever said to him and of course he would reply with something like

"see you there Lovino"

I can't believe that I had ever agreed to the stupid relationship. Damn him.

He had caught me at my most vulnerable moment.

I regret that I let him find me after that huge fight with Antonio.

I regret that I allowed him to kiss me.

and I also regret that I had agreed to being just his.

I'm so stupid.

...........

I'm so hurt that I just want to hurl.

_-------_

"Are you alright?" asks Antonio one day. "You've been acting very strange lately" he leans over the table checking my temperature with the palm of his hand "Lovino your not sick are you?" he then adds. Hearing him say my full-name almost makes me flinch. I can't help but feel that he thinks that's it's not alright to call me 'Lovi' anymore. Ever since Gilbert and I started a relationship. But by this time our relationship has ended like I said about two weeks ago and I still haven't told Antonio.

He would usually ask 'so how are you and Gilbert doing?' and I usually reply with something like 'okay I guess or mind your own damn business!'

But not this time. I shrug to his question. "I feel fine" and I'm not and even my own voice betrays me.

I've been spending a lot of time over at Antonio's place and he's too dense to notice how I'm glooming and sulking and don't even have the effort to pick a fight anymore. Even Gilbert's visits have been becoming less frequent everyday. But Antonio doesn't seem too mind. You could not visit him in over 3 months and he still treats you like the time period had never happen.

Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head. Like he's hiding something.....

We had just finished dinner and I watch him wash the dishes and don't even notice I'm staring.

"Did you want something Lovino?" he asks, making me jump.

"No, can't I just look!?" I shoot back. I'm irritated for no apparent reason and I'm sure Antonio knows it.

"M~ okay Lovino whatever you say"

That was it! He's been calling me Lovino this whole entire time and it's pissing me off like he's trying to rub it in my face.

"Stop" I say coldly.

I hate it, I hate it! I don't like him calling me that. Only because he had only called me Lovi as a display of affection before doesn't give him the right to just stop.

"Stop calling me that" I clench my fists already fed up.

"Que?" he seems confused, of course he does.

"Lovino" I say "stop calling me that...I hate it"

"But why it's your-"

I can't take it anymore.

I grab a fist full of his shirt and turn him so that he is facing me. "Just stop it Antonio!" I sound like a schoolgirl on a soap opera, but I don't care I had just broken up with someone I thought I loved and Antonio was probably the only one to accept me for who I was.

All of a sudden he grows dead serious "I knew something was bothering you"

This catches me off guard and I let go. I have never seen him look so serious....so deadly.

I'm scared.

"Ugh just forget it" I say returning to normal or at least try to "and nothing is bothering m-"

He had moved so fast that I didn't have a chance to react. Antonio had pinned me to the wall, using both of his arms as shields to prevent me from escaping.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" I shout incredulously a mix of fear and anger in my voice.

"Dime...._ahora_" he says and it sounds so scary that I want to cry right then and there. I hated it when he was angry and speaks Spanish to me.

"D-don't tell me what to do!" I push him on the chest making little effort. The next question he asks catches me off guard...completely making me stumble over my words.

"How are you and Gilbert?"

"I-I said w-we were f-fine!" I can feel the heat rush up to my face. What business does he have to be all confrontational about it!?

"_Mentiras_!" he shouts, but he isn't angry....he looks hurt.

"Stop calling me a liar it's true! and our business has nothing to do with you!" I pound on his chest trying somehow to break free. I can feel myself on the verge of tears and I could care less. My pride has flown out of the window a long time ago. This distracts him a bit and I decided to duck under his arms and make a run for it.

I barley get within two feet away from him before he snatches me back to the wall again. I turn to hit him and he grabs my fist in mid-air.

"why won't you speak to me?" he says it so quietly that I had almost missed it.

"Because!" I shout again trying so hard not to me his intense gaze.

"Tell me Lovino I want to help!" he shouts back desperately. "You aren't yourself!"

He has never yelled at me.

"I said to stop calling me that!" I'm kicking and thrashing at this point, but he doesn't let go.

"Lovi! _Por __favor...dime_!"

Hearing that makes me stop and I can already tell I'm flustered. I'm breathing heavily, worn out from all of the thrashing and kicking.

"W-what did you say?" I whispered. He ignores my question and continues

"Why didn't you tell me you and Gilbert weren't seeing each other anymore?"

He hugs me.

"Lovi I was so scared he did something to you! You weren't acting like yourself, but I was giving you time to tell me yourself. But I didn't think I could hold out any longer. I was so worried." He finishes still holding me close and that's when it happens.

I start to cry.

I hadn't cry when Gilbert and I had spilt up. I sort of went to shock and then nothing, but now that it was out in the open makes reality sink in...

We were officially done.

Antonio hears my sobs and hugs me tighter before looking at me.

"No llores" he whispers wiping my tears away.

"No llores" he repeats kissing my forehead.

"It's alright" then he moves lower.

"You know that I love you right?"

I stop and look, his eyes were telling the truth.

"yes I know"

He whispers something in my ear in Spanish too low for me to hear, before he kisses my lips.

Feeling like an emotional wreck I kiss him back hard.

Antonio's hand snakes up my back while I grip his hair for support and I could hear something coming from the back of his throat.

And I'm satisfied with it. I wrap my leg around his waist and we kiss deeper.

This was probably better then make-up sex I tell myself.

I don't know why, but I should of had stood with Antonio instead of Gilbert.

I mean Antonio gives me the attention that I want without asking him and as for Gilbert he pushes all the right button on me and I'm constanly yelling at him and If I'm not yelling we're kissing. What kind of relationship is that?

"why did you give me away?" I managed to breathe out.

Antonio's eyes were full of lust. "What?"

I pushed him off. Hard. And that was a mistake I lost my balance and went crashing down to the floor.

Antonio's lust broke and was now replaced with concern. "D-did I make you angry?"

I stand up dusting myself off. "Yes, I want to know why you didn't object to me and Gilbert dating? It's like you gave me away like nothing!"

Antonio blinked, and he looked confused, of course "Oh that, well Lovi I wanted you to be happy and I saw how happy Gilbert was when he was around you and then you changed when you two started to see each other so I didn't say anything"

I'm stunned as I read between the lines and I can hear that he was a jealous of our relationship, because he wasn't with me.

"But that isn't the case anymore right Lovi?"

"What?"

"You like me too and that makes me really happy!" he jumps on me and hugs me hard.

"B-bastard!" I shout at him trying to push him off.

"So you kissed me knowing I would do it back!?"

"Si!!"

"You sneaky bastard" I say, my cheeks growing red and hot. I'm so embarrassed and angry for what he did.

So that's what happened with Antonio and I, so we decided to hook up then, but at that time I did not know the type of drama and shit that was going to happen later on......

_To be continued....._

* * *

My second fanfic yay! Anyways this is just the beginning to this story, a lot of things happen to go down. As the story continues on. (Oh snapz)

The story itself and what happened between Gilbert and Lovino is explained in more detail in the first chapter. This is just a prologue.

I hope you enjoyed~

Spanish=English

_Que_=_What?_

_Dime ahora_= _tell me now_

___Mentiras= ____lies_  


_Por __favor...dime= please tell me!  
_

_No llores= don't cry_


	2. Where to?

_Have you ever have two friends fight over you and think nothing of it? Your probably thinking 'this will just all blow over right?'_

_Wrong._

_If this ever happens to you don't just ignore it, stop it immediately or you'll just end up getting fucked over like I did._

_...._

_God-damn it_

We've been seeing eachother for almost two months now? I think? Well we've known eachother for a long ass time, a couple of friend's with benefits here and there, but we hadn't been 'official' ever since that day. I don't even want to think about it and just continue with my drive. I could of just taken an airplane to see him or just moved in with him, but he had given me 'time' to settle things down. Whatever the fuck that meant. Well I had made my decision because I didn't have my junk out in the trunk for nothing and besides all the stuff I was taking to his house was cheaper then flying it all over to his place (I wasn't Francis). I push the gas pedal down harder as I headed west. I didn't mind driving even if it meant hours of it I would probably make it by nightfall.

Your probably wondering what happened after Gilbert and I ended our relationship? Nothing. I think. Well he acted like nothing ever happened! That bastard still comes over Antonio's house like nothing! (Not as often as he used to, but still!) the bastard would only come around If Francis did (Much to my displeasure). Although everytime the two are together I can't help, but feel a sense of anger in the room. And to make matter's worse Antonio always made sure Gilbert understood that I belonged to someone else now. He would shower me with innconet little kisses and hugs, but of course Gilbert would always reply with 'get a room!' There were seriously unresolved issues flying around. Bastard.

My knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard and that's when I finally realize I'm sitting on Antonio's driveway. How long have I been here for? I couldn't of had been here too long because that bastard hasn't come flying out the door yet. I slam the door shut and leave everything I have brought with me out in the car as I stomp up the stairs and begin pounding on his door. "Antonio! Open the damn door its cold out here!"

No response.

"Hey!" I pound again and wait impatiently surly he would of had heard me by now. Its the middle of winter and I'm cold as hell. Damn where the hell was this tomato bastard! Why did I decide to visit on one of the coldest days damnit! I'm freezing like hell! I begin kicking and pounding on the door, "Anto-" I swung my fist one more time before the door flew open and my fist was caught in mid-air. Curse him and his bull reflectes.

"L-Lovi~?" He mumbles as he sleepily rubs his eyes. Was he sleeping?

"Of course who the hell do you think it was freaking santa clau-" he plants a small kiss on my lips completely cutting me off.

"W-what the hell do you think your doing!"

"Saying hello?" he blinks confused as he motions me inside. Everything looked the same as it had been as I last left. Nothing had been moved or tainted in anyway. "Were you sleeping?" I give him a scowl and stomp into the living room as he's locking the door shut, maybe I should of had called, Ha! Maybe I shouldn't have serves that damn bastard right.

"Mmhm" he follows after me and I turn finally noticing that he isn't wearing a shirt and is only in boxers (tomato prints). I turn back around and head straight for the couch and pray to God that the heat in my cheeks will go away. Antonio immediately follows and snatches me by my waist before I had the chance to actually sit.

"I missed you" he mumbles into my head making goosebumps raise up my arms.

"I had business to take care of at home" I reply matter-o-fact his scent making me slightly intoxicated. I turn around, not breaking the hold he has around my waist, "what kind of business?" he asks.

I frown, "I'm moving in with you bastard"

I hear him sigh, "oh Lovi" he places a hand on my cheek and I look up, his eyes are sparkling with joy and his face looks like he might die from joy "hearing you say that makes me muy contento " now his eyes change into something like adoration and cherish. His lips are a few milimeters apart and I can feel his breath on my lips as he whispers, "Lovi you make me so happy" and no its not like I swooned at those words at all damnit and just when his lips were about to finally touch mine the DAMN phone rings, and too soon for my taste Antonio let's go and runs off into the kitchen. "ah! I'll get it!" I hear an exchange of words and compliments before I hear the familar sound of "Lovi! Feliciano's on the phone!"

Goddamnit I'm going to kill Feliciano when I see him. We were so damn close! Why the hell would he call Antonio of all people? I stride into the kitchen where Antonio is chatting away on the phone, "really! Francis said that! Si si that would be fun but ah I have to ask Lovi first if it's oh-here he is!" he hands me the phone "it's your haramdone"

"This better be damn good Feliciano"

"Ciao Fratello!"

"why are you calling?"

"ah well I called your house but you weren't there so I called Antonio and here you are!' he laughs and keeps on going before I cut him off

"and?" '

"Ah yes! Um big brother Francis just invited Ludwig and I to a ski resort! And he said to invite you and Antonio!"

"no" I could hear Antonio sigh with disappointment and I automatically regret it.

Feliciano whines a little to loud in my ears, "aww why!"

"One! Its obvious that wine freak wants something if he's just inviting us four! And Two! Do you know how cold it gets up there!"

"But Francis also invited some other friends! He said his cottage is huge! He could fit hundreds!"

"'he was overexxgerating Feliciano"

"Oh but you should still come it will be really fun ! You and Antonio could spend the week together!"

I sigh and wipe my face with my hand, I could really use a break from everthing and I could keep an eye on my brother if that potato bastard does anything to him also spending time with Antonio really sounded go-Ah! ahem.

"When is it?

"Um hehe tommorow"

"Jesus! Feliciano you idiot!-ugh fine"

"OH! You will! I'm so happy we're are going to have so much!"

"Alright stop squealing will you jessh it's annoying!"

"Sorry fratello but i'm so happy! Ok I'll see you at 5 in the morning that's when the train leaves ok? Ciao!" And with that he hangs up.

"Lovi!' Antonio shouts And scoops me into his arms "are we really going!"

"Yea, yea bastard, but that doesn't mean you can do anything you want you got that?"

"Si, si mi amor!"

"Good, now let go! I'm going to sleep"

_I honestly did not know what was heading my way that week._

"What time was it again?" I ask Antonio that same day much later on. We're watching tv on the couch and it's almost 10pm. And neither of us haven't been able to sleep at all. "tomorrow" he responds meekly.

The little spill last week was still invading our minds. I can tell Antonio isn't interested in the soap opera on tv just as much as I am. And from the corner of my eye I can tell that he's secretly watching me and wants to talk, badly.

"What is it Antonio!" I snapped at him as soon as commercials were on.

"Um I wanted to talk to you about Gilbert" My heart stops and I open my mouth to speak, but Antonio silence's me by placing his finger on my lips.

"Listen before you get mad and hit me, hear me out okay?"

I nod too distracted by the heat of Antonio's finger on my lips.

"I know that you and Gilbert are over, and that we used to be very good amigos, but at this party if something happens between you two. Will you tell me?"

I feel confused, surprised and angry. I'm confused by what Antonio is saying me does he really expect me to do something like that to him? And damn I just realized Gilbert is going to be at this party. Fuck. When did things turn out for the worse? And I'm pissed to even think that Antonio would actually accuse me of doing such a thing! I open my mouth "No. Antonio, we're done"

He just merely shrugs and turns away, his attention completely back on the television set, while mumbling "Old feelings die hard"

I stare in shock and I saw that he was done with conversation. I slowly stand glaring at him and that's when he finally turns "Fuck you Antonio!" I shout as I storm up the stairs and slam the door shut. I throw myself onto the bed completely ignoring the cries of apology as I slowly start to fade off to sleep.

_"God-damnit Antonio!" I swat his hand away and storm out of the room and slam the front door. Why the hell does he always have to piss me off and embarrass me like that! God I hate him!_

_"Lovino come back!" I hear a voice in the distance and I can't tell who it is and I don't give a damn I just want to get away from that bastard. I storm into the tomato fields hoping to get lost so that nobody can find me. "Lovino come back!" It's that stupid annoying voice again. Damn it can't he just let a guy fume in piece? "Lovino!" his voice is closer, and I run, tears are already streaming down my face. I'm too embarrassed to even face anyone right now. I wipe at my tears and completely miss the huge root coming from under the ground trip._

_"Fuck!" _

_Goddamnit! That really hurt! I can already tell I'm going to bruise badly and the pain isn't helping either. A shadow is cast over me and I finally notice that I had fallen in front of someones feet._

_"There you are!.....Ahaha you fell! You were that in shock with my presences that you had to bow down at my feet?"_

_I look up and scowl "fuck you Gilbert" and with as much force as I can I throw my fist in the air and punch Gilbert hard on the back of his knees, causing him to lose his balance and fall._

_"Ha!" I tease him "the joke is on you!" I'm smiling proudly at my little accomplishment and then it completely falters as that idiot continues laughing at me. "What the hell are you laughing at!" I snap at him, he stops and looks at me very serious now, and it's creeping me out "take a picture it will last longer" I say, returning his stare. We sit in silence for a while and I can tell he's debating on something and it's pissing me off. All of a sudden he smirks mischievously. _

_"What!" He was really really pissing me off. He was just like Antonio. Jeesh. And just like that without warning he grabs my hands and pulls me in and I land on top of him. "What the hell! Let g-" but before I can say anything else. He crashes his lips to mine completely cutting off whatever insult I was going to throw at him. And it isn't long before he starts aggressively kissing me and then moves down to my neck. I can't help, but be turned on by this and kiss him back with as much force._

_"Gilbert! Lovi! where are you!" It's Antonio and of course he would be coming to look for us here, he practically knows this place like the back of his hand. I try to push Gilbert off, but he doesn't budge and only kisses me even more. Damn it I can't let Antonio see us like this!_

_"Ah, oh! Here you a-" I see another shadow cast over us and Gilbert stops and looks when I do. Its Antonio and something flashes in his eyes to quick for me to see. "So is it a yes!" he exclaims suddenly all happy. Gilbert nods and hugs me tight "I think so, my friend!"_

"Lovi wake up!"

"ugh" I slowly open my eyes as my heart is racing uncontrollably why the hell did I dream about that! That was so long ago. "Do you know what time is it?" I glance at the clock my mood already becoming sour although my eyes widen at the thought if Antonio had heard me say something that he wasn't suppose to! Shit.

"you forgot already! Our ski trip! The train leaves in one hour!"

I shoot up from the bed like a ninja and see Antonio for the first time. The moron is already completely dressed! "Why didn't you wake me sooner!"

"I did! when I came back you were still asleep!" his eyes were huge with horror. Fuck I haven't even pack yet! I scramble out of bed only to be tangled up in the huge mass of sheets. "Lovi wait your getting caught!" Antonio tries to help me untangle myself when the phone rings. Of course Antonio leaves me in the mess to answer it. "Antonio you bastard don't just leave me here!" but he's  
long gone. "Goddamnit"

A few mintues of struggling I'm finally released and that's when Antonio decides to show up "that was Feliciano he said that everyone is already there and the train is stopping here soon to pick us up!"

"great" I mumbled storming off into the bathroom.

"hurry Lovi!"

"Whatever bastard!"

Not to long after I'm out of the shower nice and refreshed, now it was time to pack. Fuck now I have to find that stupid suitcase "Antonio!" I call out he was probably downstairs watching the news. "Antonio!" I called out again and this time he answers, "que!" I stroll out of the room and walk on out into the hallway and stand at the top of the staircase where he is waiting at the bottom. Now he is in complete ski gear and looks sort of hot. "um ah d-do you know where the suitcase w-went?" fuck! Now I was studdering in front of a idiot like him!

He catches on "Lovi are you feeling ok?" he slowly starts to climb the stairs. "Y-yea bastard now help me look" I can feel my cheeks burn and I disappear into the room.

"Are you sure?" He's right behind me.

"Yea I already said so damnit!" He kisses my forehead and let's it linger for a few moments before pulling back "your so warm Lovi! I change my mind let's not go if your not feeling well!"

"What? no! You wanted to go and we're going I didn't wake up 4 in the morning for nothing!"

He shakes his head "we are not going Lovi"

"yes we are and I'm not sick damnit!"

"no" is he seriously trying to agrue?

"Fine then I'll go without you" I take a step forward.

"I won't let you" he declares stepping in my way.

"Is that a challenge?"

He sighs defeated "no Lovi I just don't want you to get even worse"

"I'm not sick damnit I'm only warm because" I paused, "you look hmmmp"

Oh god how dare he look at me with such confusion! "What?"

"I said that I'm only warm is because your making me this way!"

"Me? But I'm not sick how can I-"

I cut him off "you look hot in the damn suit Antonio!" damn I can feel my cheeks flare. He blinks and then let's out a booming laugh causing me to jump.

"Ahaha~!"

He keeps on laughing and I grow irritated and ashamed, I push him away "fuck you Antonio! Don't you think your sleeping with me tonight bastard!" I storm off to find another suitcase. This catches him off guard.

"Wait Lovi I'm sorry it just that you looked so cute when you said it-ah!" I feel a huge thump sound behind me and there he is on the damn floor.

Rolling my eyes I stick my hand out to help the clumsy bastard up, "can't you walk and talk at the same time idiot?"

He shakes his head grinning "no but I can do this" he pulls me by the arm and I fall on top of him.

"Bastard! What do you think your doin-" His lips gently peck mine, completely cutting off any threats I had in mind for him. I quickly respond not quite likely the quick peck, my eyes shut automatically and I began deeping the kiss. His arms lock around my waist pulling me closer while I pressed forward, trying to become one with him, like that creepy Ivan would put it as. Our lips part and I tangle my hands in that beautiful curly hairs of his. God how did I find a guy like him?.....No I did not just think that. More like I did I find a idiot like him.

"L-lovi?" he says "we still have a half hour" and I know where he's getting at. "no" I retort pulling his hair. He laughs, "it was worth a try" I tug his hair again as a response and that's when I feel something vibrate in his pocket what the hell? I break the kiss and sit up and stradle on his hips. His hands never left my hips and I can tell he's trying really hard to contain self-control. I flip the phone open say, "Antonio is busy at the moment can I take a message?"

_"Bonjour!"_

I throw the phone at Antonio and stand up. I really wasn't in the mood for the wine freak and he just killed whatever I was planning to do with Antonio.

"Hola?"

I don't bother to listen to their conversation and descend down the stairs leaving Antonio on the floor. Maybe if I check the closet I can find a stupid suitcase. I pause in the living room and notice that there were two suitcases sitting near the door. What the? Why does Antonio need two? Idiot I start unzipping one to see what was inside and blinked in surprise that bastard packed for me! Aw damn I can feel my cheeks burning up again and that's when the certain bastard decides to show up.

"Lovi, Francis said-"

"you packed for me?" it's barely a whisper.

"Si but! If you don't like the clothes I packed if we hurry we can exchange them and-"

"um no there fine bastard it's just" _Thanks_ "nevermind" where in the world did I honestly meet such a awesome guy? "Let's go or we'll be late".

He nods "ok! Here let me take your bag!"

"No! Bastard you did enough already!"

"Eh?"

"I-I mean no what do I look like a little kid! I can pick things up on my own!"

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't kill me for the looong wait for this chapter! At first I didn't know where this was going, but now I know. So I apologize! I personally don't like this chapter, maybe its because I read it over a dozen times? I dunno, hopefully you guys give this a chance and sorry for the long wait! I won't do it again promise! Next Chapter will be_ interesting_!

Until Next Time~

Adios!~


End file.
